


Gladiolus

by h7uckl0ver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Family, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kids, Killing, Knives, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Violence, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h7uckl0ver/pseuds/h7uckl0ver
Summary: "Oh honey, I would love to put a bullet through your pretty head."He chuckled, "Maybe afterward, you could make out with my dead body."Their love was like no other.Seriously though, what kind of couple tries to kill each other for fun?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. *NOT A CHAPTER*

This is just for me to put this idea out there so I won't forget in the future. 


	2. Butterfly Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung and taeyong's dynamic at work vs at home.

Gladiolus flowers, named for their swordlike leaves. They hold strong character and beauty. Those flowers are the perfect way to describe Doyoung and Taeyong’s relationship. With their jobs getting in the way of their love life most of the time, there was no time for love to fit in their busy lives. But somehow, they managed to have a somewhat stable relationship. 

These two were complete opposites. Doyoung was very blunt and savage, but outside of work, he’s endearingly sweet. As for Taeyong, he was a complete sweetheart, except when it came to putting a bullet through someone’s head. 

Doyoung’s job was usually working in the office, handling cases, and organizing meetings. Occasionally, he would get out of his little section of the building and work as an agent on the field. This meant that he had some experience with guns and could defend himself if anything would ever happen to him. 

As for Taeyong, he was a full-time field agent. With a loaded gun in his leather holster and a few Joker Bowie knives hidden under his clothes. He was always prepared and ready for any case that was given to him. His cases were usually handled by Doyoung, meaning he would see him just about every day after he finished an assignment. 

Stealing secret glances from each other every moment they can. Their fingers brush against each other every time Taeyong grabs his file from Doyoung’s pretty hands. 

How can they be more obvious? 

Their coworkers had speculated that something was going on between them, but it’s not like dating was allowed in the company. There was a dating ban on every person who worked in the company for security purposes. 

“Hey, Doie.” He sang while sneakily snaking an arm around his waist. He wasn’t sure how Taeyong managed to break into his office again, but it just means that he needs to up the security. 

Doyoung felt something touch his waist and speedily slapped Taeyong’s arm off of his waist. He was making it harder and harder every day to keep their relationship under wraps. Taeyong was now sitting in his left leg, with a huge grin on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing, Agent Lee?” He growled, trying to maintain a poker face. 

Taeyong once again attempted to wrap his arms around Doyoung, but this time he was threatened with a small butterfly knife in his hand, pressed against Taeyong’s neck. A slight smirk appearing on Lee’s face as he slowly stroked his cheek using the back of his hand. 

“Just here to get my next assignment, that’s all.” He answered 

“I would slit your throat open, but I just got my floors cleaned yesterday.” He deadpanned. 

Doyoung lifted the knife off his neck and shoved Taeyong off his lap; he fell and made a loud thud sound. He opened the file cabinet and looked for his next assignment. There was nothing there for him to give. Taeyong knew what he was doing by coming down to his office at this hour. 

“There aren’t any more assignments for you right now. Just give me a few more minutes until we can go.” He said, looking into his eyes. His poker face didn’t match the sparkle in his eyes every time he looked at Taeyong. 

He was in love with him, no doubt about that. They are so in love to the point that it’s disgusting.

“Alright, honey.” He replied. 

The silence between them was calming. There wasn’t much to be said between each other anyways. Taeyong leaned on Doyoung’s desk while playing with the hourglass to distract him. 

Looking up from the hourglass, he watched as Doyoung was organizing the other agent’s files and cleaning up the desk, grabbing all the unfinished paperwork he was supposed to finish last week into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He stood up and pushed in his chair, forcefully grabbing Taeyong’s wrist, and walked out of his office. 

“Don’t call me honey when we’re at work.” He said while rubbing small circles on his wrists. 

Taeyong looked down at their hands and smiled to himself. The little things he does make his heartbeat ten times faster. He felt Doyoung let go of his wrist and grab his hand, intertwining their fingers instead. 

Making their way into Doyoung’s car, Taeyong let go of their hands so he would open the door for him. Doyoung gave him a small smile, it wasn’t much, but it meant everything to him to see him smile. 

They went into the car and began to drive home. Taeyong in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel, is the most attractive thing you could ever possibly come across in your life. The drive home was just the two talking about absolute nonsense and filled the car with laughter. 

Unlocking the numerous locks they have on their front door, they were met with the nanny and a child running toward them. 

“Dad!” He screeched. 

“Jisungie, my love. How was your day with Mr. Haechan?” Doyoung cooed. 

“It was so amazing! He let me color on the walls and bake a cake with him.” He said as he pointed at the messily decorated cake on the kitchen counter. 

“Donghyuck, did he actually color on the walls?” Taeyong inquired as he took off his shoes, setting them on the shoe rack. 

“Well, yes, but no..” He quietly replied. 

“Please tell me Jisungie didn’t actually color the walls.” He said as he picked up the small child and carried him to the kitchen. 

“Just don’t worry about it. Your walls are perfectly fine.” Donghyuck said with a nervous chuckle. 

“You’ll be paid by the end of the week, kid. You also need to stay in school, and mom said you’ve been sneaking off to hang out with that boyfriend of yours.” He said before setting Jisung down on the counter. 

“Seriously? What else did mom tell you?” He said in disbelief as he grabbed his hoodie and grabbed his shoes from the shoe rack. 

“Nothing much, but she did find some weird stuff in your room last week..” He said with a chuckle. 

“Oh my gosh. Tell me everything later. But Renjun is here to pick me up.” Donghyuck said before leaving the house. 

Jisung grabbed a piece of cake and shoved some in his mouth, the icing smothered all over his face and cake crumbs on the counter. The laughter echoing throughout the house while the sound of Doyoung’s shower drowns out some of the noise. 

“Jisung, you shouldn’t be eating cake. Your father will scold me for this.” Taeyong said as he wiped some of the icing off his face. The giggles coming out of the child’s mouth were not helping the situation at all. 

“Lee Taeyong! Why is Jisung eating sweets after 7 pm? I told you, he’s going to get cavities.” He said while drying his hair and fixing the belt on his robe. 

“He just grabbed a piece without me looking, and I’m sorry I made you upset.” He retaliated. 

The two began nagging at each other about the small chores they have yet to do. The minor fight was then resolved after Taeyong gave in and kissed him on his temple. Doyoung took Jisung from the other’s hold and smothering him with kisses. 

“After I put Jisung to bed, we need to talk,” Doyoung said as he made his way towards Jisung’s room. 


	3. tossing and turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong and doyoung making important decisions

Taeyong listened as Doyoung was putting Jisung to bed and hearing him having a small fit for having to sleep early today. He was laying in bed with his night attire on and waiting for Doyoung to come join him. 

“He was a bit fussy, but he’s calm now.” Doyoung said with a sigh before slipping under the covers. 

The lights were dim and the laundry basket across the room was still full. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Doyoung and a small smile formed on his face. 

“You said that we needed to talk earlier.” He said. 

“Yeah, we do have something to talk about. It’s about Jisung,” He softly said. 

“What about Jisung? Please don’t tell me he’s going to some other family.” He replied with weary in his voice. 

There were some slight problems with the couple and Jisung’s adoption. Especially with their job and how they would provide for him. Originally, Jisung was Johnny Suh’s and Chittapon’s kid, but something went wrong on one of their assignments. 

This was something that haunted Doyoung every night. He knew it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help but blame himself for what happened. He was the one who handed the assignment to them, it was him who monitored the two. He was the one who made the call, and it cost their lives.

Although Jisung may not remember his original parents, and Doyoung may not tell him about them anytime soon, the pair make pretty good parents. 

“No, it’s nothing like that at all. It’s just about our jobs and what we do,” Doyoung said. 

“You want to quit? For Jisung right?” He replied. 

“Yeah, just been thinking about it for awhile now. I don’t want anything to happen to us or Jisung. Our job is already putting us at risk and I don’t want to put Jisung in any harm.” 

“I get it, but you don’t know how hard it is to just quit our jobs, it’s almost like a slave contract.” 

“I know, I know, but if something were to happen to Jisung I would never forgive myself.” 

Taeyong listened as Doyoung put Jisung to bed and hearing him having a small fit because he had to sleep early today. He was lying in bed in his night attire and waiting for Doyoung to join him. 

"He was a bit fussy, but he's calm now," Doyoung said with a sigh before slipping under the covers. 

The lights were dim, and the laundry basket across the room was still full. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Doyoung, and a small smile formed on his face. 

"You said that we needed to talk earlier." He said. 

"Yeah, we do have something to talk about; it's about Jisung," He softly said.

"What about Jisung? Please don't tell me he's going to some other family." He replied with weary in his voice. 

There were some slight problems with the couple and Jisung's adoption. Especially with their job and how they would provide for him. Originally, Jisung was Johnny Suh's and Chittapon's kid, but something went wrong on one of their assignments. 

This was something that haunted Doyoung every night. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. He was the one who handed the assignment to them, and it was he who monitored the two. He was the one who made the call, and it cost their lives.

Although Jisung may not remember his original parents, and Doyoung may not tell him about them anytime soon, the pair make pretty good parents. 

"No, it's nothing like that at all. It's just about our jobs and what we do," Doyoung said. 

"You want to quit? For Jisung, right?" He replied. 

"Yeah, just been thinking about it for a while now. I don't want anything to happen to Jisung or us. Our job is already putting us at risk, and I don't want to put Jisung in any harm." 

"I get it, but you don't know how hard it is just to quit our jobs. It's almost like a slave contract." 

"I know, I know, but if something were to happen to Jisung, I would never forgive myself." 

"Might as well put a gun to our heads and fake our deaths," He jokingly said. 

"As much as I love and hate you, you would never try to kill me."

"Oh honey, I would love to put a bullet through your pretty head."

He chuckled, "Maybe afterward, you could make out with my dead body."

"I'd love to, but I'm sure none of our coworkers would like to see that." 

The rest of the night was filled with endless conversations and different ways they could try to kill each other. They were joking at first, but not until they started pulling out weapons. Doyoung's foot was placed on Taeyong's head, smashing him into the mattress, with a gun aiming at his neck. 

Many things were knocked over, Doyoung's glasses, a lamp, lube, and articles of clothing. A bunch of tossing and turning on their bed, and it seems like they're attempting to kill each other. A slight smirk appearing on Taeyong's lips, and a chuckle escaping Doyoung's. 

What a lovely couple. 

This went on for half an hour before the two realized it was very late and had to wake up early for work tomorrow. Putting the weapons away, locking them up, they kissed each other good night—an excellent way to end the night as well. 

Waking up next to someone is the best feeling ever, especially when your life isn't being threatened on a daily basis. 

Doyoung was the first one to be awake, like usual. Before heading to work he would catch up on some paperwork, clean the kitchen a little, and make himself some coffee. He didn’t like making Taeyong’s coffee in the morning because he feels that he can handle making coffee on his own, without depending on Doyoung all the time. 

Knowing how to cook, to clean, to care for a child, have a good work ethic, doing the laundry, and all sorts of house duties were things that Taeyong had to learn overtime. He realized that one day, Doyoung might not be there for him to clean up after him or take care of Jisung. But that of course, won’t happen in the near future so he has nothing to worry about. 

Taeyong woke up, realizing Doyoung was already up and out of bed. Jisung must have been sleeping still because he didn’t hear any whining. He is a bit suspicious but he didn’t give much thought to it. 

Slightly opening the door, peeking inside the room, he saw Jisung dead asleep with some drool coming out of his mouth. He looked so cute, but the drool aspect was pretty gross. 

“Mr. Lee, if you’d hurry on up, I’d like to talk to you,” The man said. 

The voice was way too deep to be Doyoung’s and he’s pretty sure that voice didn’t come out of Jisung’s mouth. It sounded exactly like his boss, but what is his boss doing inside his house, and how did he get in, in the first place? 

But he knew that he had no choice but to turn around and for some reason face his boss at 7 in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a ton of ideas where this could end but idk


End file.
